1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a developing device in an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An forming apparatus, such as, for example, a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile machine, a multifunction peripheral, or the like, performs printing of images using developer. After repeated printing operations, the developer may be used up, and thus may need to be replenished.
To replenish, a developing cartridge containing storing the developer therein may need to be replaced. However, the developing cartridge may also include other components, such as, e.g., a developing roller and/or a supply roller, which may have relatively longer useful life. Replacement of the developing cartridge for the purpose of developer replenishment may thus be uneconomical.
The present applicants have contemporaneously herewith suggested a separable type developing cartridge with a removable developer cartridge that allows the developer to be replenished with replacement of only the removable developer cartridge. However, while the removable developer cartridge may alleviate the need for unnecessary replacement of the entire developing cartridge, the replacement of the removable developer cartridge may become messy as remaining developer often leaks out of the opening through which the developer is supplied outside the removable cartridge, and may result in contaminating other components of the image forming apparatus.